Revealed
Revealed is the 6th chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 16th chapter overall. It debuted in November 2016. Synopsis The angel returns and attempts to eliminate both Cali and Sen. During the fight, Cali's disguise falls and Sen realizes she is his sister's killed. With little choice, Cali flees into the woods. Full Summary As Cali ponders more over the mutants, the angel enters and comments both on Cali still being alive and how Sen was dumb, because he had had his chance. Without hesitation, the angel pulls out a bow and summons some light, revealing he's been given orders to eliminate them. Zage attempts to shield Cali and ask why, but the angel tells Zage to move as it is by the creator's orders that Cali and Sen must die. The angel adds that if Zage interferes, he will be forced to shoot Zage as well, while Sen remarks in confusion at the whole matter. Scared but mustering his courage, Zage refuses to move and bravely declares he won't let the angel hurt Cali. Cali tries to deter Zage's actions, but Zage simply says Cali saved his life and that he doesn't understand why someone who does that deserves to die. Once again Cali insists he stops since he'll wind up killed, but Zage concludes the same applies to Cali. Unperturbed, the angel fires an arrow of light at the two, but Sen appears in front of them and deflects the attack before it hits. The angel question's Sen's motivations, assuming Sen hated Cali, but Sen states he needs to question Cali more and that the angel is getting annoying. With a smirk, the angel asks if Sen still suspects Cali, and then adds a question about whether or not Sen would back off if he revealed who the killer was. In the background, Cali panics and in an attempt to protect her identity she struggles to her gun (in spite of bleeding more) and fires at the angel. The bullet grazes the angel's head, and in angry retaliation the angel summons light energy and fires back, hitting Cali square in the eyes. As Cali clutches her eyes and screams about the burning, the angel smirks about Cali's true colors coming out. While still in agony, Cali's skin begins to change to be a pure white color, causing everyone to pause and stare and shock. Cali, now also possessing red eyes, stares at her hand in shock until it finally clicks that her disguise has fallen. Sen stares shocked and angered, listing her features from rumors he's heard and connects the dots that she is his sister's killer. Furious, Sen lunges at Cali screaming he'll kill her, and Cali manages to weasel away from him by using the couch. Cali attempts to run, realizing Sen knows her species and might actually be able to kill her. However, Sen catches up to her quickly and attempts to choke her to death. Weakly, Cali tries to apologize, but Sen doesn't let up. From behind Sen, however, Zage appears and he knocks Sen out with a frying pan. Zage attempts to ask if Cali is okay, but still scared Cali dashes form the house while the others, including the angel, watch on. After some running, Cali walks hunched over, dictating she'd need to hide and change her identity. Before getting far, though, Cali collapses, and closes her eyes to get some rest. Unfortunately, a sinister looking man approaches her sleeping form. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens * Angel * Dezar Valentine Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters